Mistletoe Challenge
by Piper-Weasley
Summary: Riley and Katelyn have decided that this Christmas they will do something different. They've decided that they'll put mistletoes all around camp. Not only that, but the hunters have decided to visit camp... Rated T for caution.
1. Table of Contents

Table of Contents:

Prologue

Chapter One… Theory of Everything

Chapter Two… I swear I'll kill you!

Chapter Three… Who do you think you are?

Chapter Four… One last kiss

Chapter Five… Never felt this way before

Chapter Six… Theory of strings

Chapter Seven… She will be loved

Chapter Eight… Fearless

Chapter Nine… Every time

Chapter Ten… What's this?

Chapter Eleven… Love Is Our Weapon

Chapter Twelve… Pranks?

Chapter Thirteen… Tonight

Chapter Fourteen… Gifts

Chapter Fifteen… With you

Chapter Sixteen… I believe in love

Chapter Seventeen… When the day met the night

Chapter Eighteen… Broken Vows

Chapter Nineteen… The way that we do

Chapter Twenty… Guess this means you take back all you said before

Chapter Twenty-One… All I want is you

Chapter Twenty-Two… Nine in the afternoon

Chapter Twenty-Three… Late at night

Chapter Twenty-Four… Blue cookies

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus characters belong to Rick Riordan. Mostly all of the titles of the chapters are title of songs; I don't own them either. All the OCs are not mine, they're the ones I chose out of an SYOD contest I made. Thanks to all of those whom let me used their characters.

Note: This is post HoO, so most of the characters will be older; some may be going off to college. This challenge is for me to update a new chapter each day. It will be kind of a challenge because starting next week I'll be having my mid-terms exam (only until the 15th, though).

**Flames will be used to roast marshmallows. If you have to say something, please use Constructive Criticism :)**


	2. Prologue

**PROLOGUE:**

Riley Hayward and Katelyn Bale knew that the best way to make people realize their feelings for each other during Christmas was to hang mistletoes all around camp. Of course, they had to be hidden so that people wouldn't evade them, they would simply appear when two people walked or stood underneath it. How? They simply asked Lou to charm them that way.

Truth to be told, it was much, _much_ easier than to organize a Winter Dance, having to buy dresses, get a date, music, buy food, drinks, make sure there were no alcoholic beverages (the last thing you'd want is a bunch of ADHD kids drunk), and other stuff.

Riley and Katelyn, partners in crime, had already hung all twenty-four plants around camp before Chiron said that they could go on with the activity, in other words, they'd still go on with the activity even if Chiron said no. Their mother would be _so_ proud.

All Riley and Katelyn had to wait for was for the twenty-fourth of December… otherwise known as the day after tomorrow.


	3. Theory of Everything

**So, this is chapter one. I hope you guys like it. Tomorrow I'll be posting chapter two, it's one chapter per day :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Theory of Everything:<strong>

**Percy's P.O.V.:**

I was having this amazing dream where dad gave me the Atlantic Ocean for my birthday when I woke up by the sound of the horn announcing that it was breakfast time, and 8:15AM. I decided to take a quick, hot shower and immediately head to the mess hall.

I noticed that my beautiful girlfriend, Annabeth, was already there.

Let me fill you in, shortly after the war with Gaea, Jason and Piper started going out, but he had to go back to Camp Jupiter, so now they have a long distance relationship. Two months later, the gods decided to make a dance to honor those who had died in the war against the giants and the Second Titan War. Plus, Athena and Poseidon finally had approved of my relationship with Annabeth, and Katie and Travis were on a serious relationship now.

I noticed she was arguing with Malcolm, being the good person I am, I decided to help Malcolm by calming Annabeth down.

"Morning Annabeth" I said, and then kissed her shortly on the lips. "You two okay?" I asked

"Not exactly, here we're talking about the Universe's theories. Malcolm believes in the theory of strings, but it's obvious that the theory of everything will become a law if it's ever proven. I mean, come on." She said, looking at me.

"It's absurd Annabeth, the theory of strings clearly states that all of the different fundamental particles of the Standard Model are really just manifestations of one basic object: a string. You could easily understand that the theory of everything will never be a law. Just read _The Relevance of Physics_, Jaki is completely right by saying that your theory will certainly be a consistent non-trivial mathematical theory!" Argued Malcolm,

"Come on Malcolm! The theory of strings lacks background independence! I thought you were better than this. Plus, it lacks uniqueness of predictions due to the large number of solutions."

I decided that they were too intelligent for me, so I just went to my table, did my offerings, and ate quietly. I could still listen to Annabeth and Malcolm's voice arguing over the theories and-

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Chiron's announcement, "Demigods!" He yelled, catching our attention, but not Annabeth and Malcolm's, "Ms. Annabeth! Mr. Malcolm! Here me when I ask for your attention!"

Annabeth and Malcolm both looked down, like little kids, and paid full attention to the centaur.

"As I were about to say, this winter we're having a little nice surprise." A few people groaned, thinking it was going to be another dance. "No, it's not another dance. I doubt there will be others after last year's incident." He said, looking at Nico, who blushed a little, and then the Stolls, whom high-fived each other with a mischievous smirk.

What was last year's incident? Someone *ehem*Stolls*ehem* poured vodka in every single drink Nico drank to see what would happen, and, well, the results were terrible. Nico started spitting out whatever we thought about people. He told Drew she was a bitch, and then he insulted Will saying that his dad was kind of useless. Not to mention all the things he told Chiron…

Luckily, that was after the little kids went to sleep (a.k.a. Everyone less than thirteen went to sleep at 8).

"This year, two of your fellow campers from the Aphrodite cabin have decided to put twenty-four hidden mistletoes all around camp." When he finished, he winked at Hunter Callies, from the Hermes cabin, and then looked at Artemis, a girl from the Apollo cabin.

"Oh, and by the way, the Hunters will be arriving in half an hour." Chiron smiled, then, left to the Big House.

Immediately after he said that, all camp started talking, excited about their visit. Even Annabeth and Malcolm stopped arguing about their lame theories! I decided I should pay them a visit; maybe talk with Annabeth, as I didn't really get to talk to her earlier. Suddenly, I had an idea; why not freak out Malcolm a bit?

"Hey hot stuff, if I said want your body now, would you hold it against me?" I said, knowing she'd probably be crept by my sudden 'change of personality', and hugging her stomach from the back.

"What are you trying to say, Jackson?" said Malcolm, clenching his fist.

"Whoa, I'm just kidding Malcolm! I'd never be so presumptuous." I said, as I watching relax. "Are you still fighting about the theory thing?"

"We are NOT fighting, we're just friendly discussing the theories." Said Annabeth.

"Actually, I was thinking that we could ask Sarah, she was one of the smartest of us until she joined the hunt." Said Malcolm. Sarah was a daughter of Athena, she was pretty intelligent, but she decided to join the hunt.

After a few minutes of hanging out with the Athena cabin, I decided that some of them still hated me for being a son of Poseidon. One even called me a sea scum. After I heard that, my glare intensified and started to feel the sea moving more harshly. When Annabeth noticed this, she said that it would be better if we went for a walk. I agreed happily, and decided to ask her what I had feared to ask before.

"Hey Annabeth, would you mind explaining the string theory and the theory of whatever to me?" I asked shyly.

"First of all, it's theory of everything, and of course I will…" she started talking in a language I couldn't understand for I was far too concentrated on her princess's curls, her determined gray eyes, the way her hands clumsily moved while she was talking and then, I stopped. Why did I stop? I saw mistletoe grow right on top of us, and I decided to interrupt her trying to kiss her, but she backed off.

"Wait, theory of everything?" she said, checking if I was on her same team. I didn't really pay attention, but I decided to play it safe.

"Theory of everything" I reassured her. _Then_, she let me kiss her.

Personal note: research about the string theory and the theory of everything before she finds out I have no idea what they state.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, guys! I really appreciate it :) Remember to R&amp;R :)<br>**

**To WaterLuva1019: Can I make it that Drew and Nicholas are already dating? :$**

**Lots-Of-Love**

**Piper-Weasley **


	4. I swear I'll kill you!

**I swear I'll kill you!**

Travis immediately started to plan everything when Chiron announced the mistletoe thingy. Katie and him still hadn't shared their first kiss together. Katie said that she wanted to wait for the right moment and that she wanted to take things slowly. They'd been going out since four and a half months ago and he had decided they were going very slowly.

The thing is, Travis was also waiting for the right moment… not that he'd ever admit it.

His plan consisted of chasing her to the end of the lake, make her fall, then jump in the water, and maybe, probably, the slight chances were that they'd kiss for the first time. The mistletoe had nothing to do with it, but it gave Travis inspiration.

Being the son of Hermes he is, he snuck all the way towards Katie, and whispered in her ear, "Race you to the lake." Katie felt chills on her back, excused herself from the table and met Travis in front of the cabins.

He smirked at her, then said, "Ready…"

"Set…" She continued,

"Go!" They said in unison.

Travis, obviously, had gotten there first, but he was nowhere to be seen… That was until he threw her to the lake.

_SPLASH!_

The sound of her body against water meant that she had already fallen.

Suddenly, Katie was nowhere to be seen, until her head popped out of the water and she looked like she was climbing an invisible ladder. _She's drowning_, Travis thought, as he realized that Katie didn't know how to swim.

"Help! Help!" he shouted, but no one came. "HELP!" This time, louder, and he could hear an echo.

Out of instinct, he took off his shirt, and jumped into the water. Travis was worried as Hades, his girlfriend might die and it would be his fault. What would Demeter say? Worst, what would _Hermes_ say? And what about Chiron? And Connor? How depressed would Miranda be if she found out her sister was dead? He couldn't let her die.

Travis immediately put her arms around his neck, and searched for the easiest way possible to get out of the lake. Once he found it, he dropped Katie on the ground and realized she was unconscious. How long? He didn't know. He took his shirt, that was still dry because he had taken it off, and dried her head with it.

When he finished, he threw it away, and started pushing his hands against her chest, not knowing if he was doing it right.

"Don't die!" he yelled, tears menacing to stream down his cheeks.

"Don't die Katie! Please!" He yelled, tears already falling on Katie's body. Like a miracle, he saw some Apollo kids hurrying towards him.

"She was drowning?" Said Will, and Travis simply nodded. " 'Kay, I'm going to take her to the infirmary as quickly as possible. You're a child of Hermes so you naturally travel fast, do you think you can take her?"

"I'll do whatever you say if it concerns her." Quickly, Travis held her in her arms and started running towards camp and got to the infirmary. He put her in a bed, and an Apollo guy rushed towards her, and makes Travis back off.

A few minutes later, Katie was coughing and conscious.

"Tr-Travis?" she whispered.

"Katie! Why did you never mention you didn't know how to swim?" Travis asked, full of worry.

"Swim? Of course I know how to swim, you dummy. You threw me by surprise and while I was in the water, I guess I drank some of it and they got to my lungs." She managed to smile a bit. Travis always made her laughed. Travis noticed the Apollo guy had left

"I'm just glad you're fine I tho-" He started, but was interrupted by her.

"If you do something like that again, I swear I'm gonna kill you."

Although Travis didn't want to ruin the moment, he thought the best thing to do was to bring up the mistletoe that had grown on top of them.

"And how about a kiss?"

"Wait, what?" was Katie's only reaction, which was replied by Travis's "You can't say no to mistletoe" and a smirk from him.

Travis lowered down and kissed Katie for the first time, and he loved it.

* * *

><p><strong>asdfghjkl you can say it's horrible, terrible and all the synonyms there are. I hate it. Thanks a lot for reading anyway :)<strong>

**As you can imagine, I don't own anything and I never will. **

**WaterLuva1019: I _promise _she won't be bitchy :)**


	5. Who do you think you are?

**Vows to break**

**Part One: Who do you think you are?**

Thalia's POV:

Twenty minutes ago, we got to Camp Half-Blood to spend Christmas here. You see, Lady Artemis had decided that we needed some rest, so she sent us here. I was really excited to be back, even if it was for vacations, now, I was in Cabin One resting a bit. I'd get to see my friends, my enemies, and _him_.

Ugh, why does he have to be so good-looking? _Okay, stop it Thalia,_ I thought to myself. For some reasons I still don't know, I've been thinking about a boy for a really long time. Who? None other than Nico Di Angelo. I think Lady Artemis is noticing it, she is a goddess after all.

Every time I thought of him, I'd get butterflies in my stomach and it was getting incredibly annoying. I tried my best not to think of him, I didn't want to get kicked out of the hunt. I love it there.

Suddenly, I decided I've had enough rest. It's time to see my friends, Percy, Annabeth, Alexandria, Piper (We've gotten closer ever since she started dating Jason), and… forget about them! I haven't seen Annabeth yet.

Immediately, I ran to Cabin Six and by the time I was outside, I could hear Annabeth and Malcolm already bickering about something stupid. They were always fighting when I was here.

"For the love of the gods! Annabeth! The theory of everything makes no sense at all!" I heard Malcolm yell.

"You are so irritating, Malcolm! Can't you just accept the truth?" I heard Annabeth's voice, a little annoyed.

I immediately thought about what they were thinking. Idiots, I thought, as I knocked on the door twice. A little girl, probably new in camp, open the door, squeaked, hid behind another girl.

"Annabeth! You've got a visitor!" Said the older girl to her.

"If it's Percy, tell him I'm busy!" She yelled, going back to Malcolm. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a disappointed Percy going back to his with a bouquet of flowers looking down. I think he was planning on asking her out or something.

No, it's Thalia, the huntress," Said the girl. When she said Thalia, the huntress, I felt that I was being labeled, what if suddenly I didn't want to be huntress?

"Oh, tell her to come in, then!" Shouted Annabeth from wherever inside the cabin she was, "No! Malcolm! You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Of course I know!" He paused, "Maybe it's you, after all, you think that the theory of everything makes sense?"

"For your information, that theory is way better than the theory of strings!" She said loudly.

"Um, excuse me guys, but I believe your fighting is nonsense" I started, they both looked at me, "Gaea and Urano created the Earth. You are fighting over mortal stupidity." I finished, calmly as I had begun.

"Thank you, Thalia. Thalia! Oh my gods, I've missed you so much." She and I were both grinning from ear to ear while we hugged each other.

"C'mon, I have to tell you something important." I said as I dragged her out of her cabin. I made a weird, complicated route that led to the Zeus cabin.

"Wait, why did you made us go all around camp twice just to come to your cabin? If this is a joke.." She said, I only looked to my sides, "To make sure we weren't being followed." I said.

"I think I'm falling in love." I whispered.

"Wait, what? Que? Quoi?" She said, in different languages. Ugh, daughters of Athena and their wanting to learn different languages.

"Yes? I think I might be falling in love with... with Nico" I blushed, then, the last part I whispered it, not even loud enough so she could hear.

"With whom? Sorry, I didn't hear you." She said seriously, obviously not joking.

"With Nico," I said louder.

"Oh." She said looking down to the floor. I didn't know if she was trying to hide a smile or something. Did he have a girlfriend? Does he hate me? Is he dead? Wait, what kind of questions are those. Or at least the last one.

"Is that a smile? Annabeth Chase, is there something going on that I don't know?" I said, as lightning shook the Earth.

"Nope," she said, with the p kind of popping out, "bye! See you later! Don't look for me, I'll find you!" she said as she rushed out of my cabin.

What the hell just happened?

Annabeth POV:

Oh my gods forget about the theories right now. This is more important, I must tell Nico.

I rushed out of the Zeus cabin and went to Nico's. He was sleeping; he's always sleeping at this time of the morning, because it's his morning nap. Don't tell him I say that.

I shook him awake, and didn't wait for him to respond I immediately said, or well, whispered "Thalia likes you back!"

I'm such a good friend.

"W-what? What?" He said, still sleepy.

"I said, Thalia likes you back," then, I saw through the window and Thalia coming, she didn't need to know I told Nico so I opened another window, and left gingerly.

The good thing? Thalia didn't notice.

Nico's POV:

I don't know if what just happened was dream or just reality. Thalia liked me back? What? That couldn't be. She's in the hunt. There's no damn way she'll ever like me.

"T-Thalia?" I said as she stormed into my cabin without permission. "You can't be here! How dare you enter without permission?" I said.

She was about to formulate an answer but suddenly, she became inarticulate. "You're in your boxers." I saw her face turn into shock, and, wait? Is that a hint of blush? She immediately covered her eyes with her hand.

I sighed, "I told you you shouldn't go into anyone's cabin without knocking first." I walked to the bathroom and changed into my skinny jeans and shirt.

"You can look now," I said as I walked back into the room.

"Okay Nico, I have to ask you something." She said as she walked a little towards me, "Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked.

What? "What type of question is that? And no." I replied.

"It's a normal question. Oh, and, um, want to go sword-fighting in the arena?"

"Er, sure." I replied awkwardly and looked at her suspiciously.

We were walking out of the cabin, when he suddenly stopped us.

"Thalia, stop."

"Is everything alright?" She asked worriedly.

"No, I mean, yes, but no at the same time, yes." She looked at me like if I had gone nuts, "Thalia, ever since last year, I… I fell…" I stopped, to breathe. This is it. She could easily hate me and never talk to me again or she could like me back.

"Don't you mean tripped?" she said, oblivious of everything.

"Let me finish, please." I said, as she raised her eyebrows. "I… I fell in love with you."

This time, I swear I saw her blush. I did the most unexpected thing to do. I kissed her, and it felt great. I didn't regret one thing until I felt sparks, _real_ sparks, when I kissed her. I separated.

"You… You kissed me." She said, in shock. I nodded cautiously, not knowing what to expect. Try kissing a huntress.

"You just… Who do you think you are?" She frowned. Oh-oh, get ready to be slapped by a fifteen years old. "I'm a huntress." She said again.

"Um… sorry?" I muttered. "I didn't know kissing me was like torture."

"No, no. It's not that…" She sat on the ground, and I followed her. I saw tears welling up in her eyes. "…It's just, I'm a hunter and… I can't, I don't want to leave Artemis! I… I feel the same for you." She said, whispering the last part only for us to hear and confused on whom to choose. She was a wreck, and she knew it.

"Do what your heart tells you to." I said, quietly, waiting for an answer.

I stood up, and started walking back to my cabin when I heard her whispering.

"A mistletoe…" then I turned around and saw one in her hand.

I went back to my cabin to give her time to think and continue my normal, seventeen-years-old life.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my gods. That chapter. I cried, I died, I laughed, I got nervous while writing that chapter. This is also my first Thalico. ASDFHJKL. I'm tongue-tied right now. I mean, I just can't believe I wrote that. fjbanehjzwoJGW.<strong>

**Oh, by the way, this chapter is an introduction to another chapter. That chapter was supposed to be a Tratie, but I figured that Katie would still be in the infirmary so I decided to mess a bit with things. This chapter was supposed to be different, and way longer, but I decided that I would break it up in two chapters. The continuation of this is chapter... eighteen. Oh my gods. That reminds me of chapter seventeen.**

**Lots-Of-Love**

**Piper-Weasley**

**PS- ALL OF THIS IS HAPPENING IN ONE DAY. CHAPTER ONE AND TWO HAPPEN BASICALLY AT THE SAME TIME :)**


	6. One Last Kiss

**One Last Kiss**

Drew's POV:

I watched as Nico kissed Thalia, he was so afraid of what might happen, and Thalia _obviously_ didn't know what to do. When he pulled apart, I saw Thalia's reaction. At first, she was speechless, and then pissed, then, she was crying, and Nico? He was trying to apologize, but he was failing miserably. Ah, young love.

"Drew!" I heard Nicholas calling my name. I stood up from the grass and told 'Kaila and Allison that I'll be right back. When I turned around, to walk to him, I saw him running towards me, but stopped when he realized I was walking to him.

"Yes, Nicholas James DeFleu?" I said, standing in front of him. I _love_ calling him by his whole name; it's just so cute. I love it.

"So, um, just wanted to tell you that I'll be leaving in a few hours, to go home and…" he started, but was interrupted by his sister, Alex, who was calling him from the front door of the Apollo Cabin. I didn't actually dislike Alex I disliked her… colorful language.

"Nick! Get your shitty little ass over here and finish packing! Our train leaves in one hour." She yelled.

"LANGUAGE ALEX! I'll be there in five." Then, he did this thingy with his black jacket, and then muttered, "Ugh, I hate winter."

This year, Mr. D had allowed snow to land in camp and it was weird because he _hated_ snow, he _despised_ it with all his might.

"So, maybe I was thinking we could on a walk around camp, later, after I finish packing. What do you think?" He said; I loved how he lost his entire bad boy attitude with me.

"Sure, so, you must go before Alex uses her colorful vocabulary on you, again." I smiled.

He smiled back, and left.

Nick's POV:

I walked back to my cabin after talking with Drew, to find Surya, Alex, and Will talking.

"I thought you were packing, Alex." I said, walking inside.

"Ugh, I was just asking Surya and Will if they've seen one of my UGGS, I can't find the right one and I was planning to use them now because combat boots don't go with snow." I chuckled. I found it pretty amusing when Alex suddenly had this girly attitude.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I said. "Surya, have you seen my black sweater?"

"You're seriously going to interrupt me every time I start playing?" He said, a little annoyed. "Probably," I replied, "That reminds me, Alex, did you break that string from my guitar?" I said, "What about my skateboard?"

"Guitar? What guitar? I don't know anything about a guitar. Much less a string… wait, what skateboard? You must've probably packed it. I bet it's not broken or anything." I'm going to kill her. I rolled my eyes at her and put the guitar in its case. I'll change (the string) in the train, or when we get home.

To do list: hide her skateboard until she starts begging.

Soon, I finished packing and decided to pick up Drew for that walk I promised. When I got there, I noticed the cabin. I hated it. It was so pink, and frilly, and girly. Sometimes I had the urge to drop a huge can of black paint over it.

Heck, I did it once, but the whole Aphrodite cabin (except Piper, and most of the boys.) cursed me; I had clown make-up for about a week or so… actually, that's how Drew and I got together.

I found myself knocking at the door, and Drew answering.

"Hey, are you ready?" I said, looking at her.

"Yeah, let me take my coat," Once, she did, we started walking around camp, it was very relaxing because even though I hated winter, I enjoyed it.

Of course, then came Alex, telling me that we were leaving in about now, and I quote her own words.

"So, I have to go, my train leaves in about twenty-five minutes, and I have to get to Manhattan, so this is goodbye… Don't I get a goodbye kiss?" I asked, when I saw her about to say goodbye, and leave."

"Um, nope." She laughed, "C'mon! I won't be seeing my awesome girlfriend until late January," I laughed.

"You can wait" she smiled, I hated when she was like this, but at the same time, it amused me. A lot, may I add.

I rolled my eyes, and grabbed her by the hip and kissed her. Soon, I felt her smile, so I ended the kiss.

"I have an excuse!" I said, she only replied by chuckling a little, "There was a mistletoe and I figured that as you were a daughter of Aphrodite and probably also planned the mistletoe thing, it would look bad, don't you think?"

"It was Riley and Katelyn. I didn't have a clue until this morning." She smiled,

"Oh well. So this is goodbye, and until late January."

"Bye, have a good trip and don't let Alex corrupt your mind with her vocabulary." She smiled; I knew how much she hated when people swore.

I waved goodbye and walked to the van, where Alex was waiting for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, if you notice this is the first (main) OC I used(: It's Alex, submitted by I'm_Not_Goth_I'm_Punk (WaterLuva1019). Hope you like it :) I admit I was scared because this is the first time I use an OC that's not mine (remember Natalie, those who read my Daughter of Poseidon fic?). I hope that he wasn't very OOC, I'm going to feel terrible if he is.<strong>

**Lots-Of-Love**

**Piper-Weasley**

**PS- If in future chapters I seem a little stressed, it's because I start mid-term exams tomorrow (for two weeks, first english and french exams, then spanish and mandarin) :)**


	7. Never Felt This Way Before

**Never Felt This Way Before**

Juniper's POV:

I was going back to my tree after visiting some friends, when I decided I would go visit Grover. I hadn't seen him in a while and I was also starting to get bored of being in my tree for most of the day.

I couldn't see him anywhere so I decided to ask Annabeth about his whereabouts. She would definitely know where he is, they've been best friends since she was about seven years old!

"Hey Annabeth!" I said to her, as she turned around to face me.

"Oh, hi Juniper! What's up?" She answered,

"Not much, just trying to find Grover. How about you?"

"Ugh, fine. Just had an argument with Malcolm and I think it will go on for the rest of the day. I think I saw him going to the Big House, probably to tell Chiron or Mr. D something." She smiled,

"Thanks! I'll look there." I replied with the same, warm smile and made my way to the Big House.

I decided to be polite (not that I wasn't), and knocked the door, after not getting a response, I entered, to found Grover talking to Mr. D, or well, Mr. D replying to Grover.

"Well, yes, Gravy, I grant you permission. I think it will turn out fine." He said, chuckling at him.

"Grover?" I said, as I entered the Big House.

"Oh, h-hi Juniper! Do think we could… you know, talk for a while? Outside?" He said, a little nervous, as always.

"Sure," I said cautiously.

Grover's POV:

I didn't know how I was going to do it, I'd already ask Mr. D for permission (being the god of satyrs, and all) and he said he it was alright, I had already picked the ring, the place, everything! Except my choice of words…

"Juniper, I've known you for a long, long time. Right?" I said, trying not to sound very nervous.

"Yes?" She asked, oblivious of everything. Oh, gods in Olympus, what should I say now? I've never been one with words.

"And… we-we've been dating for while, now." I continued, oh please, help me.

"I know, Grover." The look on her face was far too much for words to explain. She was nervous, scared, happy, and curious…

"And you know that I love you so much that words can't explain, right?" I said, and she nodded. Now, I decided to get on my knees, "Juniper, I don't know how to say this but…" I stopped to catch my breath.

Juniper looked like she was going to cry. Oh no… She didn't think that…

"No, no, no Juni, I'm not…" I chuckled a bit, "I'm not breaking up with you. Never," I said, Juniper's face turned into a confused one.

"What? What do you mean?" she whispered, but I quieted her with a smile.

"In fact… I was going to… to ask you if you would…" I cleared my throat, before continuing, "Juniper, would you marry me?" I smiled warmly.

"Oh, Grover! Of course!" She said, in tears of joy. I put the ring in her ring finger, and when I stood up, she kissed me, but I separated as soon as I felt something falling. It was mistletoe.

Juniper hugged me, and then we held hands, I guess we would be telling our friends, now.

I swear, this is the best day of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>asdfghjkl. I'm a terrible person. I am a terrible person. I am the most horrendous person you've ever known about. This has happened twice ;_; with the SYOD and now here. But, I had math test today, and I spend the whole day studying, but it turned out being the easiest exam I've ever taken (like, I didn't even have to study).<strong>

**It's called "Never Felt This Way Before" because Grover realizes that he loves Juniper more than anything in his life and he never felt that way before, that's why he asks her to marry him. This is also my first Gruniper. I'm writing a lot of firsts in this story, it makes me feel accomplished. Oh, if you see any word I almost never use, it's because the vocabulary words that I studied for English are still in my mind. ASDFGHJKL. I think I have to muster enough sense, and use them more often, it makes my choice of words more sophisticates. **

**I promise that the next chapter will come up in a couple of hours. **

**No H8 (My friend and I are kind of doing a campaign all around school about it.)**

**Piper-Weasley**


	8. Theory of Strings

**Theory of Strings**

**(This is about half an hour after the last chapter c:) **

Malcom's POV:

After I took a nap and then shower, I decided to search for Roshan. Roshan is my girlfriend, and we've been dating for a while now and I _really_ like her **(A/N: It feels terribly awkward to write from his point of view)**. I immediately decided to ask Kaila, and she told me she would most likely be in her cabin.

I decided to knock on the door first, and when Lee shouting to come in, I… well, I went in.

"Roshan? Are you here?" I said, walking inside. The Apollo cabin was huge. I mean, it was divided in two parts, and all the walls were the color of the sun. How could these kids not find it annoying?

"She's probably beating up that Hermes girl she hates… What's her name again? Oh, right, Allison." **(A/N: Sorry if you're not all right with that :3 That's the first name that came to mind)**. I immediately ran off to the Arena.

You see, Allison was my best friend since I can remember and she and Roshan, well, they… let's just say that they really, really dislike each other. For the past year, I've been trying to make them be friends, but seriously? It's impossible.

I quickly got to the Arena because I've been working a lot in my speed (I shall not say velocity, it would make no sense because velocity is speed and direction combined **(A/N: If you notice, like I just did, I'm also studying for my Science exam)**) lately.

"Roshan? Allison?" I yelled, quite worried about both of them. Allison was a year older than Roshan, so that got me worried, also.

I quickly spotted them in a corner, both sweating, with their swords clashing, and clashing. I knew that they wouldn't stop unless they were truly tired or until I stopped them. I swear, my 11:11, 11/11/11 (not that I believe in it), was that they finally got along.

"STOP! STOP! STOP IT GIRLS!" I yelled as I put a sword between them. Slowly, they backed off, inhaling and exhaling heavily.

"Why were you fighting? I mean, can't you just get along for one day?" I said, as my glare switched from each other.

"Sorry…" Both of them said, pretty embarrassed.

"Um, I… I'm sorry Davis." Muttered Allison to Roshan,

"It's okay, Scott. I'm sorry, too." Murmured Roshan, this time, to Allison.

They never really called themselves for their first names.

Roshan's POV:

Quickly after I fought with Scott and Malcolm stopped us, I decided to take a shower. It really helps a lot, you know, it makes all your anger go away and makes you feel more relaxed.

If this is only a shower, imagine taking Roman Baths. Oh my gods.

After I got dressed, I decided to search for Malcolm. I really felt bad for fighting we Scott. I mean, they're best friends but… well, I dislike her so, so much. I actually dislike her because when I first met her, she was pissed at someone and she kinda, let out her anger on me and then we fought a lot but… Well, she's one of the only persons I don't get along with because I'm nice to everyone.

I walked to the Athena cabin, where from the window, I saw Malcolm writing something on his laptop. I simply knocked on the door and walked inside when I heard him yell, "Come in!"

"Hey Malcolm!" I said, walking towards him.

"Oh, hey Roshan," he said, turning around and giving me a peck on the lips.

"Um, Malcolm, I really don't know how to say this but… I'!" I said quickly.

"Uh, excuse me?" he said, with a puzzled expression. It was actually priceless, when was the last time I saw Malcolm confused?

"I, well, I'm very sorry that I fight a lot with A-Allison, because she's your best friend and… yeah." I said, blushing.

Malcolm, only chuckled a bit, and then said, "It's okay, but do you think you could actually apologize with her I mean, I have the nicest girlfriend anyone could have." He said, well, it's true; I_ am_ nice to everyone…

I only giggled and then stared at his computer, "Oh, you're writing about the Theory of Strings?" I said, looking at him in the end.

"Yeah, Annabeth and I had an argument about that this morning. She insists that the Theory of Everything could be proven if anyone bothered to."

I rolled my eyes, and said, "C'mon, it's almost lunch time, and we have to feed the Pegasi." I said, actually it was true. We had to feed them everyday as a punishment because two days ago, Chiron caught us in the kitchen like a Simmons whipping pastry. I'm just kidding, we were just took a little trip to the kitchen and ate half of the chocolate cake that was in the fridge.

We ran all the way to the stables, and we found Blackjack, Porkpie, and Guido waking up from their nap **(A/N: Yup, everyone takes naps in this fic.).**

"Hey guys!" I said in a singsong voice.

Malcolm and I fed them apples and two sugar cubes each day. Originally, they didn't get to eat sugar cubes, but Percy was begging us to give them, so we did. I mean, imagine having all their voices in their heads asking for sugar cubes.

"So, you know what the Theory of Strings is about, right?"

"Yup, isn't it the theory that states that all of the different particles of the Standard Model are actually manifestations of a string, right?" I said, actually, I wasn't really interested in it, but Percy warned me that Malcolm will start talking, and talking, and talking about it so I did my homework.

"How did you know about it?" He challenged, I was about to say that it was because of The Big Bang Theory (one of my favorite shows, actually), but he suddenly added, "And don't tell me it's because of The Big Bang Theory."

I rolled my eyes and smiled at him, "Percy warned me that you'd be talking about it, so I decided to research." I said, with a giggle between some words.

Malcolm smiled at me, and said, "What I like about you the most is that you _always_ speak the truth."

I swear my face turned red and I had an _Aw_, expression when he pulled me in, and kissed me. I looked up, and saw what I was expecting to see, mistletoe.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is called Theory of Strings because even though it could have any other name, it's about Malcolm and Roshan talking about it in the end. Roshan was smart enough to research about it and follow Percy's advise. Roshan belongs to <strong>bestgyrl c:<strong>**

**I'm sorry that this chapter was short and I'm sorry if Roshan is OOC :c She's actually one of my favorite OCs, like, seriously, ask my sister I was like "Oh my gods! Oh my gods! Roshan is so going to be paired with Malcolm! Gosh, she's like, one of my favorite characters." and she thought I was saying russian incorrectly, so yeah :$ **

**Have a good night!**

**No H8,**

**Piper-Weasley**


	9. She will be loved

**She will be loved**

Alexander's POV:

Soon after lunch had ended, I looked over to Dionysius table, searching for Mary Anne. Mary Anne was this girl that I had a huge crush on. She had curly, black hair that went to her waist, round purple eyes, and was short. She was truly beautiful for someone that's only thirteen. I quickly turned my eyes away when I saw Dionysius glaring daggers at me. As much as he claims he hates demigods, he has a soft spot for his kids.

I didn't really like her at first but, well, we became friends and I'm really protective about my friends (Lou came up with a nickname, The Great Protector) so I guess that that's how it started.

I gave myself a deep, long sigh as I noticed it started to rain. It was either that Percy and Annabeth had gotten into a fight, or just the fact that Mr. D had let it snow this year and some rain got in.

I decided I would just leave for my cabin, practice some magic, and take a nap, **(A/N: EVERYONE LOVES NAPS!)** maybe go train if it stops raining.

"Hey, Lou!" I said, catching up with her. Soon, we developed a conversation about what type of magic we should teach the younger ones, transfiguration (Lou's favorite), or simple things (like how to open a door with magic, moving stuff).

In the end, we decided we'd teach them simple things, because you know, they're simple and they're little kids that need to learn how to control their magic. After their daily lessons, I figured I would go train, but I saw it was still raining, so I decided to take a nap.

My nap didn't last long for it was about, what? Five, ten minutes long? Something like that, I'm not sure.

Soon, my thoughts started to drift back to Mary Anne.

This year she promised she'd visit her mom for New Year, so I figured that I should probably tell her how I feel now because I had mustered up the courage now and it would probably be awkward by the time she got back. Suddenly, I found myself sitting in my bunk.

"What are you thinking of?" Said Lou, sitting next to me.

"Oh, you know, Mary…" I said shyly. I turned my head to the window to see Malcolm and Roshan, in the pouring rain, laughing and running to gods know where. Then, I only heard Lou chuckle and then turned to me.

"You don't have to be shy about it. Maybe she likes you back." She smiled, as if she knew something.

"But I'll probably never know… Maybe she just likes me like a friend or like a brother." I said softly.

"You'll never know if she likes you like something else." She said, actually convincing me, was she able to charmspeak someone?

"You're right," My eyes opening up widely, "But… in this cold weather? I mean, it's raining and it's also winter…" I said, suddenly unconvinced.

"Mr. D is taking her back to Oklahoma in about half an hour when she finishes packing, and I don't think that you'll get to see her until late January…" Lou said again.

"I could always tell her then… why not in Valentine's?" I said, trying to convince Lou that I shouldn't tell Mary yet.

"Alex, there might be someone that really likes her back home." Said Lou again.

"She's a year round camper, I doubt it." I said **(A/N: I was going to put a noun here, but I forgot what it was, so lets just not write it)**

"That's not the point Alexander! The point is that you should go tell her right now, as in, this same instance. I thought I was being a little obvious; I wanted to get rid of you, for the love of the gods."

At first, I glared at her, but then it soften and I realized that she was right, I don't really mind spending everyday, out in the corner of her cabin whether it's raining or not. "You're right. I… I'll go, now." I smiled.

I took my hoodie and saw Lou smiling at me, I chose right.

On my way to the Dionysius cabin, I put my hoodie on so I didn't get sick. The cabins weren't so far from each other, but as the minor gods cabin were built later, they weren't in a U form like the Olympian gods' cabin.

When I was getting to her cabin, I realized I hadn't plan what I was going to say or do. I might as well improvise, but not a risky way so that I wouldn't get beat up by Pollux and not in a cheesy way because then I would seem too out of character and maybe she'd think that I'm joking. I'm not a cheesy person; I'm a loyal person.

I stood in front of her cabin, not sure of what to do, so I only stood there doing nothing. Suddenly, I found myself standing in front of the window, hoping she'd notice me. I saw she was packing her clothes when she stood up and saw me. Curious as she was, she needed to find out what the Hades I was doing here, in the pouring rain.

She didn't think twice and I watched as she came out of her cabin, in jeans, camp T-shirt and barefoot. She came running towards me, about to say something, but instead of words, she simply let out a small scream, "Whoa!" as she slipped with some mud.

She didn't get to touch the ground because I catch her before she got to fall. "Sorry about that," she said, a little embarrassed, then she asked me what I was actually waiting for, "What are you doing here? It's raining, you'll get sick!"

"Mary, I don't really know how tell you this but I…" I moved us so that we'd be under the eave of the cabin, so that she didn't get sick. I then realized I hadn't plan on anything to say, so I simply kissed her and hoped she understood. Surprisingly, she kissed me back. She actually just _kissed me back_. I was dumbfounded, astonished, astounded; I couldn't believe it.

I pulled away, because, well, I don't know. I looked up and saw mistletoe on top of us. I smiled, I was happy. I hugged her, and someway or another, we ended up in the rain again. Then, I kissed her again, smiling into the kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was supposed to be posted in Dec. 7th. I repeat, I'm a terrible person. Just when I finished this, I decided to start with chapter 8, but then I realized that there was actually no chapter 7 so I made it that this was chapter 7 and chapter 8 would have to be a repeated couple. I thought that it wouldn't be a Percabeth because I already have plans for them, no Tratie because Katie would still be in the infirmary, I'd freak out if I wrote a Gruniper because I've only read 1 fanfic of them, so I decided I would re-use Malcolm and Roshan because I already wrote here that Alex saw them on the window.<strong>

**Alexander Susanoo belongs to **Arashi OniTenshi Mitarishi****

****Mary Anne Shivell Di Caprio belongs to Anon, (TO ANON: I know you gave me your username, but I forgot to write it down, and I forgot what your username was, please don't kill me :c)****

**So yeah :$, chapters 8 and 9 will be up later, because now I have to get ready for my pointe class c:**

**Please don't hate me,**

**Piper-Weasley.**

**PS- Check the table of contents, so that you can see the changes I made, if you want of course.**


	10. Fearless

**Fearless**

Malcolm's POV:

Just when lunch had ended, it started to rain, and older campers were freaking out, trying to pick up the smaller kids (now we had kids of about 3 or 4 and they couldn't get sick) but they were as wild as turkey being chased by a hunter in Thanksgiving.

I saw Annabeth pick up Abigail and running to the cabin with her. Abigail was four and a half and she had blond, curly hair that was tied in a ponytail and gray big eyes. They were identical.

I quickly spotted Roshan walking to her table, where was she before? I decided I should find out, so I walked up to her, and waited 'til **(A/N: I think it's the first time I use that abbreviation) **she turned around and saw me,

"Hey there," I said, smiling.

"Oh, hi Malcolm, how are you?" she asked, hiding something from me, but smiling.

"Fine, now come on!" I said, pulling her apart from the Apollo cabin. Soon, we were laughing, running, holding each other's hands going nowhere actually. We were having the time of our lives. We slowed our pace and we were now walking towards, well, the gods know where.

"You know we're probably catching pneumonia, right?" she giggled, then, kissing my lips in a soft, sweet manner. I really loved Roshan.

"Obviously, and we're probably going to catch a serious one, I mean, with the snow and the rain, I'd be amazed if it didn't kill us." I said, then, she stopped walking with a serious look on her face.

"I'm kidding," I said, hugging her, "Of course we won't die, Roshan." I stared at the pouring rain, and said, "Well, being demigods, of course we will die, as a matter of fact. Maybe not now, but…" I started, but I knew I had to stop when she rolled her eyes at me.

Roshan let out a laugh and said, "Oh my gods," and pulled my hand and pulled me behind a cabin.

"What? What happened?" I said, confused.

"It's Chiron, if he catches us in this weather he'll probably ground us for another week!" she said, nervous. Even if it was fun feeding the Pegasi, it was getting slightly annoying. Just when I was about to reply, she said, "Come on, I know where we can hide."

Suddenly, we were running to the Amphitheater. It was a good hiding place because no one came here except for the Apollo cabin and the daughters of the Muses. When we got there, Roshan saw something, horrible (?) for her because she stood there in shock.

"The… the instruments." She said, rushing over to them. I had almost forgotten that there were instruments in the Amphitheater that were not meant to get wet and that had gotten wet because of the rain.

She rushed over to them, and put them under the small roof located in the far end of the Amphitheater. Of course, being a gentleman, I helped her so in no time, they were safe.

"Oh my gods, I just can't believe that my siblings actually forgot to put them under the roof before going to the cabin. And… hey, what's that under your foot?" She asked, and then I noticed that I did have a… wait, is this? A flute? I picked it up and decided to examine it.

"Oh, no… Oh no, no, no, no… It can't be, please tell me it's not…" said Roshan, completely worried, "Oh gods, this is Surya's flute… What will I tell him? _Hey Surya, what's up? Oh, I forgot to tell you that my boyfriend and I rescued the instruments from the rain but we accidentally stepped over your performance flute and it's now broken. Hope you don't mind!_" She panicked,

"Shh," I calmed her, "Everything's going to be alright," I said, taking her by the chin to raise her head and kissed her, under mistletoe. It's funny how this is the second time we've found ourselves under mistletoe again.

"Thanks," she said, and then sneezed. I noticed it had stopped raining. I smiled at her, but my face then switched into my about-to-sneeze face and after about half a minute, I finally sneezed.

"Ugh, come on. Let's go to the infirmary and get medication before we catch a cold," she said, a little pissed. She hated being sick.

"Tylenol?" I said hopefully.

"No, something else. Now, come on, I'm a child of Apollo, I know more about this than you." She said rolling her eyes and leading me to the infirmary.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, this chapter's short, but I had to come up with something fast because chapter seven didn't exist and I used chapter eight in chapter seven and I created a new chapter eight. Sorry this came up too late, I thought I had uploaded this, but then I opened this tab and I was like, <em>Oh my gods, I'm the most horrible person I shall ever hear of.<em>**

**Also, I wanted to thank you for the 32 reviews. Maybe it isn't too much for some people but it is for me, I just thought that you ought to know that. Your reviews make me go _OH MY GODS, YOU ARE THE MOST PERFECT PERSON I KNOW. I LOVE YOU. YOU SHALL BE REWARDED FOR YOUR PERFECTION, _I thought that you ought to know that too.**

**If you noticed, I reused Malcolm and Roshan, because I figured that if I used a pairing that still hadn't appeared, it might alter the order, etc.**

**I hope you liked it(: If you didn't you can tell me because I can use it to improve. **

**Piper-Weasley**


	11. Every time

**Every time**

Michael's POV:

I was sitting in the Hermes cabin, watching the pouring rain when I saw the Ares cabin jogging to the Arena. Don't those kids ever get tired of training? Soon, I spotted my favorite Ares girl, Kale Manix. I can't get her out of my head, not for one second. Not since that night, two years ago, when I first met her…

_It was 3:00__AM__, and, as an ADHD son of Hermes, I couldn't sleep: my mind would doze off to possible pranks to pull on the Ares cabin, or ways to steal the Hope diamond; yeah I've big dreams. Soon, I decided I'd sneak out of my cabin, it was getting extremely boring and if I didn't do something, I'd start jumping up and down on my bunk, even if it meant hitting my head with the top bed._

_I walked out of my cabin and found myself walking towards the beach. My blood froze when I saw the silhouette of a girl sitting on the sand. I slowly walked up to her and tapped her by the shoulder._

_I felt her heart stop, but resumed normally when she saw it was only a teenager. Maybe she thought it was Chiron or Mr. D, who knows. She let out a sight, and then glared at me, "Who are you and what are you doing here?" she said, holding, I think, her knife._

"_Whoa, no need to get aggressive, I'm Michael Jones. Son of Hermes," I said, and took out my hand, she only glared at it, though._

"_Kale Manix, daughter of Ares." She said. _

_Someway or another, we ended up talking about or lives, how we got here, about our parents, everything until the sun came up and we decided that we should go back to our cabins. _

_As soon as she stood up, I felt something. It felt like a small pinch in the arm, but it changed me. I decided it felt like an arrow. An arrow… then, I realized that I hadn't only met Kall (I just decided that that'll be her nickname); I also fell in love with her. _

_It wasn't like I fell in love after two seconds; I spend three hours talking with her non-stop, getting to know her, _heck_, we even cried._

I sighed at the memory and secretly wished for it to happen again. Ever since that night, I started pranking her; stealing her stuff, use pick-up lines… I did everything to get her attention, but she started to secretly hate me (well, I think) because, I was pretty much a pain in the ass for her.

Every time I saw her face or when she looked at me, it's like it all falls into place and everything feels right. Ah, I'm just being a fool. Why would a girl like _her_ like someone like _me_? She can have any guy she wants!

Today, Christmas Eve, I decided to man-up and ask her out, maybe we'd walk under mistletoe if I got lucky. I walked up to Allison; she was the sister I got along with the best.

"Allison?" I said walking towards her. She was talking with Connor about the Katie incident **(A/N: Yes, chapter two)**.

"Yeah? Michael?" She said, turning to me. She immediately read my thoughts when she saw a big, goofy grin in my face. "Go for it." She winked, and went back with her conversation with Connor.

I walked out of Cabin Eleven and noticed that it had stopped raining so I didn't have to go get my forgotten coat. I walked to the arena, with all the courage I could muster.

"Kale?" I yelled, once I got to the arena. She immediately looked up from her sword too see who was calling her. Her unknown stare turned into a glare when she saw me. Remember that courage I talked to you about earlier? It's gone.

"What do you want Jones?" She said walking towards me.

I looked up and saw mistletoe growing a few steps away.

I walked towards it and Kale naturally switched her direction. Ha, she hadn't noticed the mistletoe that was on top of us. I heard some campers stifle a laugh _they_ had noticed my plan.

"Kale, would you go out with me?" I blurted and kissed her before she laughed or walked away.

I've never, ever, kissed her before but I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to before.

"Yes, but consider this your gift." I smiled; I knew that she meant that if I messed up, I'd never go out with her again.

"I must go train, see you later." She said, walking away leaving me standing there, dumbfounded.

Ah, the joys of mistletoe.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys. I lost the challenge. I got writer's block with this chapter. I had no absolute idea of how to end it. The writer's block lasted 15 days, to be exact (three times eight is twenty-four, then we subtract the first nine days, which leaves me 15). Actually, it was going to be a songfic to Crushcrushcrush by Paramore, but I could only get myself to write the first few lines, so no. I switched the title to Every time, a song by Simple Plan. I was in the car, listening to my iPod, when suddenly this idea struck me. I literally screamed of joy, and mom thought that there was some weird, lethal bug in the car.<strong>

**So, Kale Manix and Michael Jones belong to Noel Anderson, thank you very much for letting me use them. I hope you liked this chapter, I admit it's not one of my favorite (though I like the couple a lot), because I had difficulties writing it (mostly because of the subplot of the story).**

**Hope you guys have a happy Christmas, enjoy, and I will be continuing this fic (just to let you know). Heck, I literally woke up, stared to my bedroom for about fifteen minutes, took my computer, and uploaded the chapter. I promise that even though I don't have to finish this, I want to and I promise I won't procrastinate :)**

**I hope you can forgive me,**

**Piper-Weasley**


	12. What's this?

**What's this?**

Omniscient POV:

The rain slowly started to stop falling, for Poseidon decided that he instead of making it rain, he should probably be working on his castle. It still was a little messed up, but ever since Annabeth started to work on his castle, it was all starting to look pretty good. It was hard moments for him when he finally accepted the fact that he, Poseidon, had let a daughter of _Athena_ help him.

Anyways, talking about Athena, a young four years old girl was waiting impatiently for the grass to dry so that she could go outside.

"Johnathaaaan," Abigail whined, "Can I go outside? Please," she smiled, showing all her teeth, well, the ones she already had, "We'll have a snowball fight!"

"It seems to me that it's still raining a bit. There are a lot of diseases and sicknesses you could catch because of it being raining and snowing. We don't want you getting sick, do we?" Said Johnathan, kneeling down so that he could be his size and holding her by the shoulders.

"But Johnathan, it's not even raining anymore! Please, please, please"

Johnathan hummed, pretending to think. He knew it wasn't raining anymore, he just thought that maybe Abigail would not want to go outside because of that.

"I promise to wear my boots and coats and everything!" she insisted.

For a second, Johnathan pretended to think about it again and finally agreed, "Go get ready," he smiled.

Immediately, Abigail started to grab her winter coat, her thick socks and tiny boots, and her hat. When she was done getting ready, she looked absolutely adorable, thought Johnathan.

"Come on, Abby, those snowballs are waiting for us. Lets beat some Demeter kids." Said Johnathan, smiling.

"Yay!" Abigail said, running to the door and opening it by herself, even though it was hard because she wasn't so tall and her mittens made her hands thicker than usual.

As soon as they got out of the cabin, Abigail started running around and playing with snow. She really, _really_ liked snow for four years old. Soon, she decided she was getting bored and wanted to do what she said first: a snow fight against some Demeter kids.

~~~~~~One start of a snowball fight later~~~~~~

"You'll never beat us!" shouted Abigail to her best friend, Ian. Since the snowball fight started, Abigail and Ian acted like they were each other's mortal enemy.

"You're wrong! _We_ will win!" shouted Ian at her. Kelsey Ridges was with him, just like Johnathan was with Abigail. Secretly, Johnathan and Kelsey were smiling at their siblings' rivalry, it was funny how a snowball fight could change everything: one minute they were best friends, helping each other out, the other minute they were enemies, they'd do anything to win the snowball fight.

Abigail threw a snowball to Ian, which landed straight on his face. She laughed; he looked quite funny with his face covered in snow. He threw her a snowball, grinning and hoping it would hit her but Abigail dodged it and stuck her tongue out. Then, out of nowhere because she actually didn't expect it, a snowball fell on her face and kind of inside her mouth, which made her cough a little, but it was nothing serious.

Soon, the snowball fight ended when they decided they were already too tired to continue fighting. Imagine, snowball-fighting for about an hour or so, must be pretty exhausting even though it's a child's play. Finally, when Abigail and Johnathan were leaving to practice some Archery with the Apollo kids, Ian approached Abigail, giving her a tiny peck on the cheek and running away thinking _Oh no… cooties!_

__And then, even though none of them notice (and that it wasn't on purpose), only fourteen mistletoes more remained.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, it seems that finally, I'm back! Gods, you must all hate me so much. This chapter was inspired by something that happened to my sister when she was only two years old (Mom told me, I wasn't born yet): she went to Disney World with mom and dad and out of the blue, a boy about her age approached her, gave her a peck on the lips, and ran away. I think you can see the comparison in the end, kind of. I'm sorry if I seem a little bit or way kind of off in this chapter, I started writing it back then during Christmas Eve, so the inspiration to this chapter was the only thing that I remembered I was thinking about at the moment. I also imagined it way different, heck, ever since Ian was submitted, I wanted him to be in the fic and write a chapter inspired by what I wrote earlier. Then, Abigail was submitted and I saw glory and was able to write the chapter. I actually imagined the chapter kind of, like, more like my sister's story, that Ian just runs to Abi and gives her a peck, but for some reason, I couldn't write that. It was like I didn't know how to so... this is what I ended up writing. So, um. I was going to update this chapter earlier, but I was out all day, and when I was home, I was doing homework (I still am). Sigh, it's 1:36am (in my country at least), and I'm thinking of having an all-nighter with The World God Only Knows (I'm obsessed with this mangaanime. I read it every chance I get.), Vampire Academy (the book series I'm reading), homework, Pottermore (it opened yesterday for public. It was 4:29am (in my country) (I was having a TWGOK all-nighter) and it frustrated me that it wasn't even 4:30!) and organizing my desk. **

**Anyways, the characters, as always, don't belong to me. Ian Oblivar, that amazing son of Demeter, belongs to **HyperJuggernaut (If you notice, it's Juggernaut, as in, Professor X's half-brother, from X-Men) and the cute daughter of Athena, Abigail Miller, belongs to pjogirl125. ****

****I hope you all read the author's note up there, though most of it is useless information, I think that you get to understand the chapter better. Next chapter will _probably_ come out next Saturday (or Sunday), and, just in case, I promise I won't abandon this fic. So, thanks being here. Thanks for all of you who have reviewed, favorited, or story-alerted this fic, seriously, I mean it. Thanks a lot.****

**I want to dedicate this chapter to sparrhawk for making me realize that people still want to read this fic. I will not forget about this fic. I _will_ finish it, I don't care if I take a year (which I won't, I can assure you). **

**Finally, if you've noticed, I've changed the title of the story, so now it's just Mistletoe Challenge. I deleted the '2011' part because we're in 2012 now. Anyways, this is still a challenge because this will be my first multi-chaptered story finished. If you've taken a look on the stories I've written, most of them are drabbles/one-shots, and that I've never finished my Harry Potter multi-shot (which I will finish, it's just on Hiatus because I seriously didn't know where I was going, and now I think I know, but I need some time to clear my mind before I re-start writing another multi-shot, as it takes a kind of determination that I lack of), or my Daughter of Poseidon fic (I _WILL_ finish that one! I have the story-line ready and all! I just have to write it down and in six weeks or so, it will be done.). I also think that I might be writing two or three Percy Jackson one-shots while I write this multi-shot, and maybe even a Harry Potter one. I'm still not sure, but right now, I'll just concentrate on this. So, have a good day/night/afternoon and may the odds be ever in your favor.**

**Lots-of-love,**

**Piper-Weasley**


	13. Love Is Our Weapon

**Love Is Our Weapon**

Clarisse's POV:

Maimer was missing, and I was mad.

_No one_ stole Maimer.

It probably one of those sneaky sons of Hermes, I decided. Soon, we were going to the arena, to swordfight because the rain had almost stopped and we couldn't fall behind schedule, so instead of putting my armor like the rest of my siblings, I barged into the Hermes cabin without thinking twice.

A tall guy was lying in his bed, wasting his time daydreaming. I think he's the same guy that's after Kale, but that didn't matter, Chris must be here somewhere and he must've hidden my spear.

I saw a girl talking to Connor, he must know where that sneaky boyfriend of mine is. As mad as I was, I grabbed him by the neck of his shirt, "Hey punk," I said, "Where's Chris?"

"U-um, Clarisse, I-I think h-he's in the A-arena." He said, I put him down and thought while leaving.

_What is Chris doing in the Arena? He should know better than hide __**there**__ when I'm supposed to be training._ I walked to the Arena in a fast pace not bothering to look at anyone, if Chris had my spear he was going to pay.

"CHRIS?" I yelled, "Where are you? Give me back my spear!" I turned my head looking for him, but he was nowhere to be found. He always had to disappear, didn't he? "Ugh!" I complained as I walked out of the Arena, there's no doubt that if Chris had my spear I'd really have to search for it or him all across camp.

This was going to be a long day.

Or so I thought, I did spend about half an hour searching for him in the kitchen, in the showers, and for some reason to Zeus's fist, that was until I saw his head from the back, going into the big house with no spear in his hands. Spear or no spear, he probably knew where it was.

I silently followed him down to the basement, daughter of Ares or not, this place gave me the creeps.

"Hey," he said, walking towards me, "So, why've you been following me?" He smirked; he is _so_ going to get it.

"You know why, so don't even try. Come on, hand it in. Where's Maimer?" I said, crossing my arms and deciding I wouldn't be so… hostile.

"Huh?" he scrunched his eyebrows, "What are you talking about?"

He was telling the truth.

I blinked.

"What?" I said, if he didn't have Maimer then… where could it be. I began to get worried, when I saw him smirk and even starting to laugh. Idiot! He took out Maimer from where the mops are kept and held it, daring me to take it from him. I was about to, when he put it out of my reach.

"Ugh! Chris! Give me back Maimer! I'm supposed to be in the Arena right now!" I yelled, angrily.

He grinned like the idiot he is and pointed to the roof. Seriously? Out of all the places that those daughters of Aphrodite could've put one of their… stupid enchanted mistletoes, here?

I rolled my eyes, and I knew I had to get back Maimer, "Pucker up, lover boy." I said, putting my arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips.

I felt him lower my spear so that now it was on my reach. I grinned, grabbed it and left running, leaving him in the spot. I chuckled, as I looked back and saw that he was still in the same position.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys, I'm back! Yay! And if any of you like Fall Out Boy, I wasn't trying to imitate them! This short chapter was a Chrarisse, I had a bit of a writer's block near the end, but it's finally done. Actually I just realized it was done yesterday, because once I finished that chapter I started writing the next one (and I forgot to publish this one). In this chapter, Chris tries to show Clarisse that weapons like Maimer are not the only thing they can use to fight, I'm just getting that clear. The next chapter will be featuring (SPOILERS) Kelsey Ridges and Philip Morris, by Yolanda crazy and GazmRules. It's going to be longer than this chapter and the previous one, so far it's four pages (almost five) on Word. I haven't finished it yet, but I'm almost done with it. I won't promise any dates because then BAM! Guess who doesn't updates that day? And I'm also pretty lazy when it comes to writing.<strong>

**Have a great rest of the summer, I love y'all for sticking around, until next time**

**Piper-Weasley**


	14. Pranks?

**Pranks?**

Kelsey's POV:

"Will you STOP IT?!" I yelled at Philip, he suddenly discovered that his new past time was to drop by the Demeter cabin, killing all the flowers… that we've got left, anyways. Even though it's winter, and my least favorite time of the year, my siblings and me were determined to keep at least some of our flowers and poison ivies alive. You never know when there's going to be an attack.

Of course, keeping all these plants alive has been quite the trouble since certain son of Hades keeps on killing them… in case it's not obvious enough, I'm not talking about Nico, he already learned his lesson.

Philip chuckled, running a hand through his black hair, "Kelsey," he reminded me of one of those cliché bad boy characters from a cheesy movie, "You must learn that these plants are not made to survive winter. You're only hurting them by doing this. This cold weather wasn't made for them." He said.

I was so angry, that the idea of throwing spikes at him seemed fair. I was preparing myself when he started talking again, "However," he said, "I _will _stop if you help me on something."

I blinked, my eyes opened wide. A son of Hades, the person I most hated on camp, my worst enemy… asking me a favor? This is a chance I cannot miss.

"Wha-what do you want?" I stuttered, I had no idea what he wanted me to do and I was slightly scared because he has a… a criminal reputation outside of camp.

"Relax," he said, reading my face while I slapped myself mentally, "It's not something dangerous. I need you to help me get revenge on the Aphrodite cabin."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Just revenge on a cabin, this is typical camp stuff… nothing to worry about… right?

He _laughed_ at me, for being afraid, I think. "Well, I can always not help you, you know?" I glared at him, "Or I can tell Chiron, that way you'll have cleaning duties for the next week… again"

His expression softened, "N-no! Sorry, and… don't tell Chiron, ok? I have enough problems already." He said, his expression getting darker with every word.

"What were you planning on?" I said quietly, messing with my braided hair.

"You know, the usual, throw away their make-up and replace it with… un-Aphrodite-like things." He smirked; I smirked back and said "Things like what? Worms?"

He gave a stifled laugh, and I actually smiled.

He took out his hand and I absent-mindedly took it while he led me behind the Aphrodite cabin, "Wait here while I get the worms," he said.

"Why? You think that I'm too _girly_ to handle worms?" I slightly laughed, "I've been dealing with plants since before I could walk, of course I know how to deal with worms… even better than you, I bet." I challenged him.

Philip chuckled, and gave me a true amused smile when he realized he was suddenly acting sort of… out of character, as some of my mortal friends would say. He cleared his throat and returned to his moody, dark expression. "Anyways, let's get going, the have Archery now and then Sword-fighting." He said, avoiding my eyes.

I rolled my eyes, and… wait.

Could it be that I'm… no, it's not possible.

The thought's even ridiculous, now that I think about it.

How could someone like _me_ be having a good time with someone like _him_? It's not possible, right?

"…Is that okay with you?" I heard him say,

"Huh? What? You said something? Oh, um, sorry, I didn't pay attention. Lost in thought, I guess." I said, giving him a shy smile.

"Never mind," He frowned, leaving me on the spot. I noticed he had no intention of coming back or telling me whatever he was saying earlier, so I followed him silently.

We walked silently for about three minutes and suddenly he took something out of his pocket and ate it, and I began getting nervous, does he do drogues? Oh God, he's probably luring me in to a trap, or maybe he wa- "Relax, they're only sugar cubes."

I relaxed and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, "We probably won't find any worms here. Mr. D let it snow this year and they've probably gone… I don't know, into hiding maybe."

"You're… right" He said as his head shot up, turned around, with the face of a hyped-up kid, "The-only-place-we'll-find-the-worms-is-in-your-cabin-on-the-plant's-dirt-since-you-guys-have-been-so-apathetic-to-let-your-plants-so-the-worms-will-probably-still-be-there-alive-and-healthy-YES-this-prank-is-gonna-turn-out-perfect-that's-why-I-requested-your-help-now-that-I-remember-" He _started_ but I interrupted him,

"Whoa, dude, wait a minute. Exactly how many sugar cubes did you eat because suddenly, you're all hyped up and I can't understand a thing you're saying," I said, trying to calm him down, but there was so much energy in him it seemed almost impossible.

I sighed, "What were you saying again?"

"Well," He took a deep breath and I feared he might start to speak fast again, "I remember why I requested for yourself, your cabin's plant's dirt must be rejoicing with worms that we can use for the prank,"

"Wait, all you said earlier could be resumed into that one sentence?" I said, but gaining no answer as he returned back to cabin.

I got self-conscious all of a sudden, what would the other campers think if I came out of the woods with Philip. "W-wait!" I called him, causing him to turn his back, "What will others think if they see me coming out of the forest with you?"

He turned around and shrugged, with an I-don't-care face. I silently followed him and looked down so that no one would notice it was I coming out of the forest with Philip. I'd never feel more embarrassed in my life, people would make rumors up and… and…

Nope, nein, no, this is not going to happen. I walked slowly walked away from Philip and tried to find another exit out of the forest, so that people wouldn't start thinking… things with their dirty minds.

After about five minutes, I got out of the forest and I walked toward my cabin, where I saw Philip sitting nearby. I immediately felt guilty. "Where have you been?" he said, I knew he would get mad at me if I told him that I was embarrassed of him, but then again, we're enemies, right? I shouldn't care.

"Never mind about that, we should get going before we lose any more time." I shrugged it off.

We silently collected the worms and put them in a can (which I took from my cabin), until we felt we had enough.

"I think we have enough, what do you think?" he said, quietly. I only nodded and followed him to the Aphrodite cabin. We sneaked in quietly making sure nobody saw us and started searching for the make up bags.

I was adding the final touches to Drew's (I think) bag when "Kelsey!" Philip whispered to me, pointing to the window. The Aphrodite kids where nearing the cabin, but luckily they weren't looking at it so they didn't know we where here.

"Come on, let's hide in the closets," he said to me. He grabbed my hand and led me to a closet full of thick coats, covering us so that they didn't see us if they opened it.

"Guys, I'm gonna hang out here for a while, I think my leg is numb so… um, Riley could you the cabin to the climbing wall? I'll catch up later," Said Piper, "And Drew, make sure the little kids don't get hurt with the lava."

I didn't hear them say anything so I guess they just nodded. I heard footsteps, so I guessed they were finally leaving.

"Oh, wait, let me get my other coat." Said a girl, walking towards the closet we where hiding. I heard her steps getting closer and I took a coat and covered myself with it.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit." I heard Philip mutter, but I uncovered my head and glared at him so that he shut up.

The closet doors opened and I could feel the girl searching through the coats. Oh gods, please, _please_ don't let the one covering me be hers. I was too busy praying to the gods that we wouldn't get caught that I didn't notice the girl taking her coat and leaving.

"You can come out now," I heard someone saying. It was Piper, I decided, since she chose to stay in the cabin for a while.

I looked at Philip, and he looked back at me, his eyes saying the same thing _What do we do now?_ We stared at each other for at least five seconds when Piper opened the closet doors.

"So, what exactly where you doing?" She said after opening the closet doors and taking the coat off of me.

"Um," I started, "We… were, um, hanging around on your cabin…?" I lied, smiling nervously.

She shrugged it off, "I already noticed that, what exactly were you doing here? I'm not letting you leave until you tell me." She was still pretty calm and was still acting nicely, which was good because if it were Drew, we'd be in Chiron's office already.

"Well…" Philip said, but he's not one with words so he looked at me telling me to continue.

"Philip and I were… um, my… my lucky coin slipped into the cabin," I started, "and I was already hanging out with Philip here, so we decided to go into your cabin… when… I…" I looked around and saw a few shirts and socks lying on the ground, "slipped with a sock, you know that sometimes those things can be very slippery," she nodded "and then I found my lucky coin and suddenly you were all back and we hid in the closet until you found us." I lied.

"O-kay, and this 'special coin', where is it?" Piper said,

I put my hand on my pocket and it was my lucky day, my actual lucky golden coin was there. I took it out and showed it to her.

She looked at us suspiciously and then sighed, "Okay, I don't totally believe your story but I'm going to let you go for today just don't let anything like this happen again, yeah?" She said, opening the door of the cabin for us.

We left the cabin pretty shocked on what happened, and how we almost got caught. I was thanking the gods that my lucky coin was there in my pocket.

I was about to say goodbye to Philip when I slipped with a piece of ice (has it really been _that_ cold?) and… I fell on my face. Truth to be told, I was half-expecting Philip to catch me, but when I looked up he was smirking looking gloomy as always.

I glared at him and picked myself, and then I decided to sit by a tree nearby. Philip silently imitated me and kept looking to the ground.

"Hey," he said, "You're not a total goody-two-shoes," I blushed and frowned while he silently chuckled, "You could get better at lying, you're no expert that's for sure."

I was standing up, about to say goodbye to Philip when he pulled me by hand so that I was back in the ground. He smirked and I looked up and saw what I half-expected to see: mistletoe. I mean, why not? Why not make Kelsey have to kiss the guy she hates the most. Ugh!

"Don't. You. Dare." I gritted through my teeth. Even though I had a good day with this guy, it doesn't give him any authorization to try to kiss me!

He gave a shy smirk and then he did it. He kissed me _on the lips_. That… that bastard!

I didn't think twice before I punched him in the face and said "Don't you _dare_ do that again!"

He was sort of shocked that I could punch so hard, but I simply walked away, straight to my cabin and I think I saw him stand up about a minute later and going to the infirmary.

I sighed and decided that maybe sons of Hades can't be that bad… can they?

* * *

><p><strong>So, chapter... I-forgot-which-chapter-this-one-is-I-just-keep-on-writing-and-upload-them-according-to-the-table-of-contents? is done. And uploaded. And it's the day after I uploaded <em>Love Is Our Weapon<em>. I'M BACK ON TRACK, HECK YEAH! Okay, no. I'm not, I know I'm not updating tomorrow, I don't even know what I'm supposed to write next until I check the table of contents, yup. So, as stated in the previous chapter, this was a Kelsey/Philip chapter, from Kelsey's point of view. I liked writing from her POV a lot, in fact, I loved it. I'm no quite convinced with the ending, though, but I have no idea what else to write. Well, I had another idea but it would be weird because Philip would've been all _bad-boy-with-reckless-personality-not-shy-at-all_ and he's more of a _mess-with-me-and-i'll-hurt-you-I'm-a-shy-person_ bad boy attitude. Yeah, so, did you like it? It is longer, as I promised.**

**Oh, and did any of you go to Warped Tour? I wanted to go so badly because PIERCE THE VEIL ALL TIME LOW WE ARE THE IN CROWD THE USED OF MICE AND MAN WE THE KINGS MAYDAY PARADE YOU ME AT SIX SLEEPING WITH SIRENS, but I couldn't. And it sucks because I was in the States (Rochester) for until July 17th and there was date on Buffalo. Yup. Oh well. **

**So, goodbye until the next entry,**

**Piper-Weaslry**


	15. Caves

**Caves**

One would think that as a daughter of magic, she would be able to master personal warmth spells during winter. They were, after all, Level One magic. But, oh, not for this girl, she couldn't do any warmth spell for her life. Transfiguration Spells? Easy. Charms? She could do them on her sleep. Hexes? The whole camp sort of went into hiding when she mastered them. The only _stupid _spells she wasn't able to master were temperature spells. She could do cold spells, to make you shiver in those hot summer days, very poorly, but she couldn't do warmth spells at all. She tried, a lot, in fact. She'd spent most of her Christmases in CHB to practice them, but she really got nowhere. Oh well, she always preferred the cold rather than the warmth. But no, it was probably the coldest winter ever and she would most likely freeze to death if she didn't master them.

Okay, maybe she was just exaggerating.

So, the blond girl shivered when the door opened and one of her half-brothers stormed in, "So, I see that you still can't do warmth spells, sis." He laughed.

The girl could only glare daggers at him, "Shut your mouth, Alabaster." Yes, it was true. After the fight with the giants, Alabaster C. Torrington had been allowed back to Camp Half-Blood. He, after all, proved his loyalty to the gods after he helped fight the Romans when they invaded the camp, even though he didn't have to.

Alabaster laughed, "I'm just kidding Lou," he smiled, "Chill." _Ooh, bad choice of words_, she thought.

Yes, the head of the Hecate cabin, Lou Ellen, could not manage a simple temperature spell. To her, nothing could be more embarrassing than that. She wasted no time and glared daggers at the boy. Then, she decided to have some fun herself and turned Alabaster's mouth into a duck's beak. Talk about duck face. She immediately stifled a laugh.

Alabaster, now, opened his, well… beak, to complain. Except that instead of words, you could only hear the unintelligent quack of a duck. Instead, he glared at her, and started to think of a counteracting spell.

Lou took this chance to grab her coats and her hat, and headed outside. She looked up to the sky and decided that the sun was starting to set. It was, after all, five thirty p.m. and everybody knows that in winter, the sun sets early. Apollo and his lame excuses. Why couldn't it set later? That way she'd have that little source of heat and _maybe _her warmth spell would work better. She sighed. Maybe she should stay in doors that day.

But of course, what would be the point of staying in doors? It was definitely a lovely day, even though it was literally freezing. So, she decided to go back inside and maybe grab some legwarmers and thicker gloves. That would have to do the trick. If she wore warm clothes, maybe the cold would start to go away.

When she was about to enter her cabin, a hot hand stopped her. A _really_ hot hand. It was almost as if it had been on… fire. Lou rolled her eyes, it was that son of Hephaestus again. What was his name? Joe? Laurence? Nathan? Larry? Laud? Leo? Leo! Leo was his name. How could she forget it? It's so similar to hers, except for maybe one letter. "Don't go inside." She heard the voice say, "Come on, let's have some fun! It's the perfect winter day!"

Lou rolled her eyes, "I was only going inside to get some legwarmers and some thicker gloves. It's freezing!"

Leo pulled one of his mischievous grins, "Don't worry, I'll keep you warm."

If Lou hadn't known better, she would've thought that he was just some… sick, perverted freak. But she knew better. She knew about his weird… fire powers, then again, pretty much every camper knew by now, except maybe the new ones. Still, she sighed. He did have a point, as long as he was near her, she'd feel his warmth radiate, "What do you have in mind?"

Leo grinned, this was one of the first times that the girl he liked actually agreed to spend time with him! He resisted the urge to do his happy dance, and simply gave a smug smile. "Follow me!" He grinned, tightening the grip around her wrist and running at full speed to the place he'd planned on taking her.

This took Lou by surprised, so she almost fell when he first pulled her to start running, but then, she started getting the hang of it and started running too. She knew that running wasn't exactly what Leo had in mind but it still was… fun.

Fun.

Being honest, she never thought she'd have fun with a guy like Leo… he was just too goofy for her. She liked serious type, but not so serious. She slightly giggled, as Leo seemed to trip on the snow. She had to admit, he was rather _cute_. Not necessarily hot, or at least in that sense of the word, but he was really, really cute. And he was nice. He was nice with everybody, and she had to admit that he was sometimes funny, except that she almost never gave him a chance to hang out with her, like now. _Hmm_, Lou thought as she smiled to herself, _maybe I'll give the boy a chance_.

Leo's hold on her wrist slipped into my hand. His hand on hers sent chills down her spine; still, Lou unconsciously gave it a squeeze. They ran a few miles until they both grew tired. _I swear, my great-great-great-great-great-great-grandparents probably ran less during the French Revolution_, she thought. They stopped to rest at a tree and that was when Lou realized, _we've run around this very same tree for about fifteen minutes._

"Leo," she started, completely calmed, "I don't know if you've noticed, but… we've run around this tree for like five times."

Leo tensed up; _she figured it out_, he thought. By watching his body language, Lou knew something was not right. "What? Don't tell me we're lost!" Leo let out a breath he didn't know he was holding; perhaps she _hadn't_ figured it out.

So far, so great.

Lou frowned as she lifted her head from Leo's shoulder, "Wait a second… th-this… You've set this up, right? Oh my God, I should've known that you would've tried to woo me _again_." She crossed her arms and almost stood up to leave.

_Almost_.

"Wait, Lou…" Leo said as he grabbed her, forcing her to look at him in the eyes, "I'm sorry for lying to you and yes, I did sort of set this up. But I do want to show you something. And I also want to tell you something. It's important, but please, I'm sorry for all of this. Come on, I want to show you something. You'll love it, I know you will. Please." He finished, gasping for air. Did he really just say that? Okay, maybe he let out more than he planned to.

By staring at Leo's brown eyes, she couldn't help but take his hand again, as he led her up a hill. The walk was long, quiet, tiring, and truthfully boring. But on the bright side, Lou hadn't let go of his hand. After about half hour of walking, the sky was completely dark, and Leo had to light up his free hand so that they could see. Soon, they reached a round, rocky entrance, it was a cave. Just like the one's at the movies. The cave itself was, well, rather boring, but that wasn't really what he wanted to show her.

"Um… nice cave," Lou whispered awkwardly as her voices echoed through the place. Little did she notice that just a few inches from them, mistletoe were growing through the roof of the cave. Or rather was hanged there by someone.

Leo chuckled as he reminded himself of when he met the mysterious, love-sick girl, Echo. She was nice, "This wasn't exactly what I wanted to show you. Look," He said, grabbing her by the shoulders and turning her around.

The view was… was… it was amazing, beautiful, indescribable. From the top of the hill, you could see the whole Camp Half Blood and it's best. A few campers were still training, others were taking romantic walks, a few others were chatting or having snowball fights. It was _fun_.

Unexpectedly, once Lou had seen the view and appreciated it, Leo kissed her. He kissed her on the lips. Leo kissed Lou. And then, she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He enjoyed it. She enjoyed it. And she didn't even know why, because last she checked, she was pretty pissed at the guy.

Their kiss, as unexpectedly as it started, it finished. They looked into each others eyes, and held each other for a while, enjoying the silence and watching their friends fighting, chatting, walking…

And then, Lou Ellen broke the silence and asked him, "So, how did you find out about this place?"

Leo smiled, he really loved this cave, "Well, remember when I was building the Argo II? There was this one type of wood that I needed, and I searched all through camp, but I couldn't find it. So one day, when I was bored, walking alone through the forest, my feet led me here. And I found the wood and this cave. I've been coming here ever since."

"Cool." The silence spread through the cave once more. Except that this time, it wasn't comfortable silence, I was awkward silence. They were both waiting for something to happen, for someone to say something, but they didn't know what.

Well, Leo knew, anyways. He knew what he'd been dying to say to Lou since like five or seven months ago. He wanted to say the L-word. He was definitely sure his feelings were true. Leo knew he couldn't screw this up. This was perfect. He had her in his arms, he had kissed her, he'd been completely honest with her… now he just needed to confess.

"Lou Ellen?" He said quietly, "Remember what I told you I wanted to tell you earlier?"

Lou looked at him, "Mm-hm?" She mused. Truthfully, she wanted to know. She just couldn't muster up the courage to ask him what was going on. This was a perfect moment.

"I think I'm in lesbians with you." He said, casually. Leo felt Lou tense up, and immediately he felt her shoulders relax.

Lou stifled a laugh as she managed to say, "Don't go quoting Scott Pilgrim on me, Valdez." She smiled.

Leo frowned, Scott Pilgrim? As in the comic books slash movie? Wha- wait… he didn't… oh no… he didn't say… oh crap.

Lou giggled at Leo's confused expression, "I think I might be in lesbians with you too, Leo."

Oh crap. He said the _wrong _L-word.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi. Sorry for, well, you know. I guess I'm gonna stop apologizing because you all know I'm already sorry. I truthfully wanted to upload last weekend. And the weekend before that. I just got so stressed with school and homework and then I had to study for Model United Nations application test and I... sigh. Sorry, you probably don't even care. Anyways, this is my first Leo fic ever, is he OOC? I don't know, I have a feeling he sort of is. I made Lou french, too. I think this might be an unusual couple...? I mean, has it ever been done before? I honestly have no idea. I think this is sort of good. Oh, and if there are any Digimon fans out there, I encourage you to read my Takari fic, Too cute to be called love. If there are any Pokémon fans out there, I like both of them, deal with it. <strong>

**This chapter goes to call me cat333. She's the Knives Chau to my Sex Bob-omb. Except that I don't see her as a creepy stalker. She's nice, I like her, she's not creepy and she's my friend, and _so_ not like Knives, except that she likes my fic and pressures me (in a good way) to update. Sigh, she'll get it. You'll get it too if you've seen/read Scott Pilgrim. If you haven't, you're missing out. A lot. It really is an epic of epic epicness. **

**So, five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred public announcements, **

**Lot of love, **

**Piper-Weasley~**


End file.
